room raiders
by iceprincessrules
Summary: i have no idea why i wrote this, but it was bugging me to do it so here is an episode of room raiders hetalia styled. this will be the only chapter i do of this because i was really not that into it.


Room Raiders: America

Alfred: age 22, height 6.2ft (deal I'm tired of short hot men.)

Girl #1: name: Natalie, age: 20, height 5 ½ ft., blonde hair, body type: thin, best quality: knows how to have a good time.

Girl #2: name: Nicole, age: 19, height 5.5 ft., brunette, body type: fit, best quality: knows how to mix well with others.

Girl #3: name: Delilah, height 6ft, dirty blonde hair, is anything, but dirty, body type: fit with a little extra baggage, best quality: cleanliness.

All three of the girls are getting kidnaped into a van to see that the television in there is on to show them a tall blonde wearing a brown bomber jacket.

'Yo, what's up? I'm Alfred Jones. Welcome to an episode of room raiders. Where I get to raid your rooms and all three of you get to raid mine in return. I pick one of you based on your room to go out with me. So, let's start with room #1.' He said as he walked on up to the house.

"He can raid my room anytime." Natalie said.

"Me too, name's Nicole." She introduced herself.

"Natalie."

"Delilah." She muttered. All three watched the TV as Alfred went into the first room. It was a pretty, pretty princess room with pink walls, beauty pageant trophies, also one of the walls and a very large mirror.

'Okay is looks and glitter all that matter to you?' He said.

"Hey I earned those trophies." Natalie said. He looked around some more.

'I like a girl with confidence, but now it's just looks like being conceded.' Her jaw dropped.

"It's not like I wanted to be with you anyway."

'Alright I think I've seen enough in here, on to the next house.' He said as he left. The next house he went to was Nicole's. 'Alright house #2 let's see what you've got in store for me.' He went inside and went into the bedroom. The room was pretty clean. It was more neutral compared to the other. He then spotted her wallet. 'Let's see what we here.' He pulled out the rubber gloves and inspected it. Come to find out that she had about six different credit cards. 'How many of these do you need?' he put down the wallet to notice a trash can full of used condoms. 'I like a girl who's active, just now this kind of active.'

"Whatever." Nicole said.

'Okay I think it's time for my next stop.' He left the room to go to the next house. He arrived at the next house then went up to her room. As soon as he walked into the room, a cat pounced on him. He caught the cat in his arms. 'Oh hello friend, I didn't expect this kind of a welcome.' The cat got down and went into another room. 'Well good to know if you like cats, because I love them.' He had a look around and spotted her calendar. It was heavily marked up. 'I like someone who's busy, but I'd like to spend some time with you' just before he spotted something interesting. The girls got over to his house and went over to his room. Nicole and Natasha raided the room. It was decked out with American flags and war items on shelves. Delilah leaned against the door frame. After a few minutes Alfred came into the room. All 6.2 ft. of him, the girls stood side by side each other. He took a good look at them. "Alright as much as I have enjoyed going through your rooms I have to make a decision. I know that this was a hard decision for me to make, but once I saw this." He held up the sheet music titled hero from room three. "I knew who my choice was. So, rooms 1 and 2 I'm sorry, but you two are not it." The two girls left the room.

"Delilah." She introduced herself.

"Alfred." He shook her hand.

"I see you found my hobby."

"Yes if you wouldn't care. I'd love to hear it."

"Sure let's head on over to my place and I'll let you hear it." They went back to her place and she played the song Hero (red pill mix) by Superchick. (Really powerful song if you haven't heard it. Look it up.) She had finished the song and Alfred hugged her as tears came from his eyes. She held him close. They let go and Alfred stated.

"More people need to hear this."

"There's an open mike at the park tonight."

"Great I'll call up my friends and we'll go." He called up his friends to meet him at the park.

Park

She was behind the curtain. She peeked out at the audience. The open mike had a bigger turn out than expected. Which made her a bit more nervous, she heard her name on the mike and she came out with her electric guitar. She started out strong, but as time wore on she lost herself about three minutes into the song. She got choked up. Then Alfred took the spare mike and did the male part of the song for another thirty seconds. She came back with her part and they finished the song. The crowd stood there in awe of such a powerful song, but applauded none the less. They got off the stage and went toward his friends.

"That was awesome, almost as awesome as me." Gilbert said as he wrapped his arm around Elizaveta's shoulders. She smacked him right up-side the head. "Hey! So not awesome." Delilah laughed at the display.

"So, what made you write such a song?" Arthur asked.

"Walking the halls of my high school it wasn't until I had lost someone dear to me that drove me to do something about it."

"Can we ask who was it?" Ivan asked bluntly. Yao punched the man in the arm.

"It's okay it's been eight years. Since it happened it was my best friend. We grew up together. We did everything together. Then one day she shot herself in the head. I was her best friend and even I didn't know about how she felt, but like I said this happened the summer before I started high school. After that experience I was so angry with myself that when I entered high school. I started being the voice of those who needed it. I've helped disband gangs, saved the suicidal, stopped the bullies, and much more. I became the school hero. Unfortunately that means I've had my own fair share of brawls, but I pushed myself through it and it's only made me stronger. Now I'm a counselor at the community center for teens. I don't want them to go through what I did. So, I'm doing everything I can to help."

"If you need anything just ask." Ludwig said.

"I want to help. I don't like to see these children suffer such fates." Ivan said.

"Anch'io." (**Me to.**) Feliciano said.

"Count me in." Gilbert said. Soon everyone had agreed to help.

"Awesome." She said happily. "I'll see you all at the community center in the morning." Soon enough Delilah and Alfred went back to her place. "Thanks for taking me home."

"Your welcome, so you up for a second date, unless if you don't have time…" she kissed him to make him shut up.

"I'll make time."

"Good." He kissed her back.


End file.
